


A Prize for You

by Color_me_blue3



Category: VANIRU (Band)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, BL, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Just one night of NC-17 fun for the guys. And yes, this time Yuto is not the uke... sorry (?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Who are you?  
> Picture of Ghost  
> You're nude, naked, my shining sun  
> You're my ecstasy  
> Get more deep  
> Loose it!  
> I want you you're my toy !"  
> -Introductory lyrics to "Who am I, Picture of ghost"

Yuto sighed as he closed his eyes. There was really no point on keeping them open when he couldn't see. The blindfold felt silky against his forehead and cheekbones, its dark tone blocked the light completely. He pulled slightly on his tied hands. They had been cuffed together; forcing him to keep his arms straightened in front of his body.

 

"Hey... no pulling..." Leoneil's voice reached his ears, making Yuto instinctively lift his head and attempt to look back. "Can you see me?" The dark haired asked.

 

"No..." Yuto blushed slightly, turning his head back.

 

"Are you sure?" Leoneil asked then caressing the blond's ass softly. "Don't lie to me..."

 

"I'm not lying..." Yuto said, he however laughed despite himself. Leoneil's accusing tone always had this effect on him. He then heard something click. "What was that?"

 

"Hmm... curiosity can kill you..." Leoneil answered.

 

Yuto then felt a leather cuff being tied around one of his ankles, and then he felt the spread bar as the other leather cuff was tied on his previously free ankle. He sighed feeling a bit nervous.

 

"Are you scared?" Leoneil asked, pulling the blond's hips slightly upwards, making him stick his ass out.

 

"No..." Yuto felt chills run up and down his spine as the paddle connected to his left buttock as soon as the word left his mouth. "Ah..."

 

"I told you I would have to punish you if you lied to me..." Leoneil said slapping the other buttock softly.

 

"Ah! I didn't lie.... I really can't see anything!" Yuto pleaded.

 

"Oh... but you are scared..." Leo then slapped Yuto's buttock again.

 

"Ah..." Yuto blushed softly. "It's... normal... I'm at your mercy here..."

 

"Do you not trust me?" Leoneil asked as he rubbed one of the blond's reddened buttocks.

 

"I do..." Yuto sighed.

 

"There's nothing to be afraid of baby..." Leo whispered leaning against Yuto's body, kissing his neck, biting him softly.

 

"Mmm..." Yuto moaned as he felt his skin bristle.

 

"You are so beautiful..." Leoneil said biting softly on the blond's earlobe as his hands sneaked around and pinched his nipples.

 

"Ah..." Yuto blushed some more as he felt the elder's body completely pressed against him. "So are you..."

 

"So... what should I do to you today?" Leoneil asked as he twirled his fingers around the blond's nipples.

 

"Ah... anything... anything you want..." Yuto moaned feeling his shaft stir up, attempting to close his legs and being reminded he couldn't by the spread bar.

 

"Oh, but I can't do that if you are afraid of me..." Leoneil smiled kissing down the blond's back.

 

"I'm... not afraid anymore..." Yuto felt the dark haired' hands leaving his nipples and sneaking down to his groin. "Oh... please..." he requested trying to move against his hands.

 

"Please what?" Leoneil asked not touching him yet.

 

"Touch me..." Yuto requested. "I'm... so hard already..."

 

"Mmm... I like that..." The elder then slid his hand over the blond's shaft, barely caressing him.

 

"Mmm... more..." Yuto requested, complaining as he felt one of Leoneil's hands slap his but once again. "What did I do now?"

 

"Forgot the magic word..." the dark haired scolded him.

 

"Please?" Yuto pouted.

 

"That's better" Leoneil smiled finally grabbing the blond's manhood and stroking it.

 

"Oh... yes..." Yuto moaned pressing his forehead against the pillow; he loved to feel the elder's hands on him. "That... feels good..." he complimented as he moved his hips against the dark haired's hand, however as he felt his abdomen begin to tighten he was left go. "Aww..." he complained.

 

"Oh, baby... you don't want to cum so soon..." Leoneil said bitting softly one of the blond's buttocks.

 

"Why not?" Yuto complained. "You can make me hard again if I do..."

 

"Are we demanding today?” Leoneil remarked. "And here I was thinking you would behave and I would give you a prize..."

 

"What prize?" Yuto asked feeling his interest spark. "Is it chocolate?"

 

"Hmm... I don't know; I think you no longer deserve it..." Leoneil insisted.

 

"Oww I'll be good, I promise..." Yuto tried to look back once again, sighing as he was reminded he wouldn't be able to see anything.

 

Leoneil tried not to laugh. "Fine... but you have to be a good boy..."

 

"I will!" Yuto bit his lower lip. Leoneil's prizes were always good.

 

"Well... you’ll have to turn around..." the dark haired requested.

 

Yuto then noticed the elder's weight leave the bed. Sighing as he began trying to turn around. "Is this a test?" he asked lying on his side as he tried to turn around without being able to move his legs freely.

 

"Do you need help?" He heard Leo's voice close by as he also heard he seemed to be looking for something on the night stand drawer.  

 

"I think I got it..." Yuto sighed as he was finally able to lie on his back. He then felt Leoneil climb back on the bed and straddle him; noticing as well a sweet strawberry like scent. "Is that candy?"

 

"Try again..." Leoneil laughed applying something cold into one of the blond's nipples, latching into it afterwards.

 

"Ah..." Yuto moaned feeling his manhood move impatient, pushing his hips slightly upwards, rubbing it against the elder's abdomen.

 

"Oh no... You promised you would be a good boy." Leoneil said lifting his hips off the blond's.

 

"Sorry..." Yuto pouted, then feeling the same cold substance being applied to his manhood. "Flavored lube?" He took a second guess.

 

"Correct..." Leo smiled as he began licking at the blond's shaft.

 

"Mmm... yes..." Yuto moaned as he felt the elder's mouth engulf him. Surely the lube had more than strawberries in it, he could feel something slightly cool every time the dark haired's mouth moved on him. He then gasped as he felt Leoneil moan against him. "Ah... are you... touching yourself?" He asked. He would have loved to see that.

 

Leoneil's only response was taking him deeper and moaning harder against him.

 

"Oh..." Yuto arched his back slightly giving himself in to pleasure. "Will you let me cum this time?" he asked.

 

"You want to cum so soon?" Leoneil asked releasing his manhood, cradling the blond's testicles with one of his hands and pulling softly on them.

 

Yuto sighed as he pouted. Leoneil was such a tease. "That prize has to be really good..."

 

“Trust me… you’ll love it…” Leoneil promised then stroking the blond’s shaft with something cold and wet.

 

“Don't be mean…” Yuto requested. He supposed he was now being used as a tester for different flavored lubes.

 

Leoneil laughed softly, climbing into the blond’s hips once again. “How long can you last?”

 

“I…” Yuto sighed. “Not as much as you I guess…” he answered blushing softly. “But it's only because you always tease me too much…”

 

“Well… You can't come until I say you can... I don't want to have to put a cock ring on you…” Leoneil said.

 

“I'll do my best…” Yuto assured. He didn't want that either. He knew Leo wouldn't remove it until he begged enough.

 

“Fine… get ready for your prize…” Leoneil then leaned over Yuto’s body, untying his blindfold.

 

Yuto blinked trying to adapt his eyes to the light in the room. Smiling as he was finally able to see the elder. “You look so sexy…” he said taking in Leoneil's naked form. His eyes lingering on his hardened shaft and then up at his hands as he unwrapped a condom. “Will you get inside of me?”

 

“Not tonight…” Leoneil smiled cryptically.

 

“You won't?” Yuto asked puzzled. “Why?”

 

Leoneil pinched softly on one of the blond's nipples. “Because I promised to give you a prize if you were good… didn't I?” Leoneil asked as he slid the condom into the blond's shaft, lifting his hips slowly and guiding it towards his body, lowering himself slowly onto it. Moaning once he made it enter his body completely.

 

“Ah!!” Yuto nearly screamed as he felt the elder's tightness wrap around him. “Leo…”

 

“Mmm… it feels good…” Leoneil moaned, moving his hips in a slow rhythm.

 

“Oh… God… it's so tight…” Yuto said taking a high breath, “mmm… maybe… maybe you should have used that cock ring on me…”

 

Leoneil laughed softly. “Come on… you can last a little longer...” he said placing his hands between the blond's thighs, moving his hips in soft circles.

 

“Ah… yes… it's so hot!” Yuto closed his eyes, opening them as he heard the elder moan harder. “There?” He asked pushing his hips upwards.

 

“Yes… there…” Leoneil took his hand to his own shaft stroking himself as he moved against the blond. “Oh… harder…”

 

Yuto compelled, moving his hips against the dark haired, increasing his speed all the same. He felt his heart was about to burst just like it seemed there was not enough air for his lungs. “Leo! Ah… please… I'm so close…”

 

“It’s ok baby… you can cum…” Leoneil said increasing the speed of his movements as much as the movements of his hand on himself. “Oh… yes…”

 

Yuto couldn’t take it anymore, closing his eyes as he came harder than he ever had, filling the thin barrier with his seed, only opening them again as he felt the elder crawl on top of him.

 

“Open…” Leoneil requested guiding his shaft towards Yuto’s mouth.

 

The blond opened his mouth eagerly sucking onto the elder’s shaft. It didn’t take long for his seed to fill it, so he swallowed it happily.

 

Leoneil sighed moving off the blond and untying him, taking a few tissues to clean him as well. “Are you ok?” he asked holding him once he was done removing everything.

 

“Yes…” Yuto smiled holding the elder back. “That was… awesome… I never thought you would let me do that to you…”

 

Leoneil straightened his body a bit, taking a bottle of water and drinking some, then handing it to the blond. “Hey, I’ve told you… whenever you want something… you should just ask for it…”

 

Yuto drank some water blushing softly. “How did you know I wanted to do it?” he asked feeling somehow embarrassed.

 

Leoneil caressed the blond’s face. “I heard you… uh… jerking off on the shower one day…” he confessed looking away. He wasn’t trying to make the blond even more uncomfortable. “It kinda hurts that you didn’t tell me…”

 

Yuto blushed harder. “Oh… well… I…” he stammered not sure what to say to that. “I thought you’d say no…”

 

“Baby…” Leoneil looked into the blond’s eyes once again. “Do you feel demeaned or less of a person when I’m the one inside of you?”

 

“Of course not!” Yuto said surprised. “I enjoy it a lot…”

 

“Well, I can enjoy it too…” Leoneil pinched softly on Yuto’s nose. “So… stop thinking I’m in some sort of higher rank when we are in bed… you are my boyfriend, I love you and I want to make you happy, ok?”

 

“Ok…” Yuto smiled softly, kissing the elder’s lips. “Do I get chocolate tonight?”

 

“Sure…” Leoneil laughed taking some chocolate from his night stand and feeding the blond with it. 

 

Yuto ate it happily, approaching Leoneil and kissing him. “I love you…”

 

“I love you too…” Leoneil kissed him back. “Did you learn your lesson?”

 

“Totally!” Yuto smiled snuggling closer to the elder. “Next time… can I be the one who ties you up?”

 

Leoneil laughed. “Sure…”

 

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me XD At times I turn over the seme/uke roles to give them a bit of "sense of reality." Some other times... Lyrics mess with my brain and there are a few things that I can't un-see (un-hear?). So... I kinda blame Picture of Ghost and also... I dedicate this fic to my very dear friends Yoko and D of the Rose who also made me realize Yuto could be a nice seme XD


End file.
